Liar
by Kanata-chwan
Summary: L'amour rend fort, l'amour rend beau mais ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça. Une histoire aux allures d'idylle ratée de deux misérables que l'amour aura conduit à la médiocrité et à la déchéance.


**Me revoici après presque un an d'absence, sur un nouveau fandom qu'est kuroko no basket! Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le trac et que j'ai fait cet OS à l'occasion d'un concours.** (je ne peux pas mettre de lien)

 **J'adore le AoKise, c'est vraiment mon couple préféré de tout KnB alors je trouvais impensable de ne pas en écrire au moins un. Je vous conseille juste d'éloigner tout objet contendant et d'aller chercher vos anti-dépresseurs en pharmacie avant la lecture de ce one-shot. Enjoy, pas de death-fic :D**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas, et comme le disait si bien l'organisatrice du concours, "si c'était le cas, ça se serait déjà finit en orgie" classe non?**

 **En espérant que mon style... particulier, vous plaise ^-^**

* * *

Je m'assois sur mon balcon. Une clope à la bouche, je sors mon briquet de ma poche. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Les lumières de Tokyo illuminent la nuit. C'est une douce nuit d'été, un vent frais traverse mes cheveux. J'allume mon briquet et observe la flamme danser devant mes yeux. Mes yeux me piquent. Ils doivent sûrement être gonflés et injectés de sang, à vrai dire je n'ai même pas voulu me regarder dans un miroir. J'ai tant pleuré. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus pleurer avant un moment. Je me racle la gorge, ma voix est toute enrouée. Je me sens vide. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, quatre heures du matin. Toujours fixant la flamme, je me remémore une énième fois ces derniers mois passés auprès de lui.

Je me rappelle de mon ennui incessant avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Chaque jour était si répétitif. J'étais déprimé, c'était impossible que lui m'aime, tout bonnement impossible. La mélancolie était mon quotidien, j'ai même eu le droit à ma petite phase de déprime où je ne dormais plus et ne mangeais plus. Vous savez quand votre amour vous bouffe de l'intérieur, rajouter à ça une vie monotone, vous avez de quoi déprimer. Le basket seulement arrivait à me sortir de cet état second dans lequel j'étais. J'attendais juste patiemment que mes sentiments disparaissent, juste attendre que cette douleur qui me bouffais petit à petit disparaisse, pour enfin me sentir de nouveau bien.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise en le découvrant devant moi, une après-midi après avoir fini un entraînement de basket, se triturant les mains. Je me rappelle de son visage visiblement embarrassé, des rougeurs sur ses joues et de mon cœur qui s'était emballé quand il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. J'étais si heureux, j'avais toujours admiré Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles, cet homme au basket si agressif. Je l'aimais sincèrement. J'étais heureux à ses côtés, je crois que nous étions heureux tous les deux. Dès la première minute où je l'ai vu j'ai su que ça serait sûrement cet homme qui causerait ma perte. Au début, tout allait bien malgré quelques obstacles, on arrivait à les surmonter ensemble. On avait nos habitudes de couple, on s'attendait après les entraînements de basket ou plutôt il m'attendait. Généralement on allait chez lui après et on passait nos soirées ensemble, à parler pendant des heures ou alors nous étions trop occupé pour parler. Aomine n'était pas très bavard alors il m'arrivait régulièrement de meubler le silence et il me disait de me taire plus ou moins gentiment, il n'avait jamais été très adroit pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

Ça lui arrivait de me fixer droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot, ce qui avait généralement le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur quand il faisait ça. Son regard bleu nuit me transperçait de part en part, j'essayais toujours de mettre fin à ça au plus vite. Aomine avait retrouvé son sourire. Le sourire qu'il avait quand il jouait au basket, le sourire dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Ce sourire qui me faisait rater trois battements d'affilé. Notre histoire allait plutôt bien au début. Ou en tout cas j'en avais l'impression, quand on est amoureux on a tendance à enjoliver la réalité, on est heureux et le reste importe peu. Alors peut-être que tout n'allait pas si bien ? On se croyait vraiment dans un de ces téléfilms à l'eau de rose qui passe les jours de Saint-Valentin. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand ça a commencé à dérailler, tout allait si bien.

Je mens en disant ça, je le sais très bien. Le principal problème c'était moi. Je suis un copieur. Ce qui est un avantage pour le basket nous aura coulés dans notre relation. Parce qu'à force de copier, on ne sait plus vraiment qui on est, parce qu'au final on n'est plus personne. On devient un ensemble de copies assemblées. On est tout le monde, on n'est personne.

Peu à peu notre relation quasi fusionnelle a commencé à se dégrader, les doutes ont commencé par envahir notre esprit. Nous devenions totalement dépendant l'un de l'autre mais pour une relation saine il faut savoir prendre ses distances, quelque chose que nous n'arrivions absolument pas à faire. On se perdait dans nos sentiments, tellement forts qu'ils commençaient à nous consumer petit à petit. On se savait déjà un peu condamnés mais on continuait à se sourire, à faire comme si tout allait bien. C'était le début de la fin comme on dit. On se cachait tout, on se disait que ça passerait, sauf que ça ne passait pas. Les problèmes étaient toujours là et nous on les fuyait. A force de vivre dans notre monde, on avait coupé tous les ponts avec la réalité. Les retours à la réalité sont toujours douloureux. Celui-ci le fut particulièrement.

Un jour alors qu'on était ensemble, Aomine craqua. Il tomba au sol et commença à pleurer. Aomine, pleurer… Ces deux mots ne vont pas ensemble. Des torrents de larmes déferlaient sur son visage, ravagé par ses sentiments qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait atteint sa limite. Je le regardais, face à lui, totalement impuissant et désemparé. Entre deux sanglots j'avais pu entendre

« Kise, je t'aime tellement, je n'en peux plus. C'est insupportable, je me laisse toujours submergé, je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Quand je te vois je ne sais plus rien, j'en serais même à un point où je ne saurais même plus mon nom. J'ai peur Kise, j'ai peur… Aide-moi s'il te plaît »

C'est là que me suis rendu compte à quel point la situation était catastrophique et, malheureusement, désespéré. Je l'ai regardé fixement sans rien faire. Pour la première fois, voir la faiblesse d'Aomine m'a dégoutté, pour la première fois il m'a fait pitié. J'ai eu pitié du grand Aomine Daiki, quand j'y repense c'est moi qui me dégoutte qui suis-je donc pour éprouver de la pitié envers la personne que j'idolâtre tant. Mais malgré toutes ces pensées horribles, j'ai commise une nouvelle erreur. Je lui ai dit qu'on s'en sortirait. J'ai menti. Ecore une fois, j'ai menti, parce que je suis un lâche et que le mensonge est l'issu la plus facile.

Malgré mes mots Aomine a tout de même voulu faire un break, histoire qu'il puisse penser à ce qui nous arrivait plus posément.

 **-Tu avais encore confiance en moi, Aomine n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais tellement voulu la mériter.**

Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit « Tu sais Kise, ton problème c'est que tu fuis dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te dis ça pour toi mais je pense que c'est ta lâcheté qui causera ta perte » Qu'on donne un prix à cette personne pour avoir vu aussi juste.

 **-Si seulement tu savais Aomine comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je voudrais tellement pouvoir encore sentir ma main glacée entre ta paume chaude et un peu rêche.**

Depuis quelques temps Kasamatsu commençait à me faire comprendre plus ou moins indirectement qu'il était intéressé par moi. Sa main me frôlait plus souvent pendant les entraînements, puis les contacts ont commencé à se faire plus insistants. Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant que ma relation avec Aomine se passait mal ou même s'il était au courant de cette dernière. Avec Aomine, nous n'étalions pas aux yeux du monde entier que nous étions ensemble, alors on peut imaginer sans problèmes qu'il ne sache pas. D'ailleurs quand j'y repense peu de personne le savait.

Deux semaines plus tard, après un entraînement de basket, je m'étais retrouvé dernier dans les vestiaires avec Kasamatsu. Il me plaqua soudainement contre un mur et m'embrassa enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos deux langues dansèrent le temps de quelques secondes, puis il se sépara de moi. Il me regarda, les yeux remplis d'embrassement et choqués de ce qu'il venait de faire, d'avoir eu l'audace de faire ça. Je ne réagis pas, je me contentais de le regarder fixement, un vague sourire sur les lèvres ou quelque chose qui devait s'en approcher. Il dû prendre ça comme un accord silencieux puisque qu'il recommença. Et pendant qu'on s'embrassait, je pensais à Aomine, ce qu'il devait se dire et en même temps je pensais à quel point c'était bon et que ça faisait trop longtemps. J'étais en manque et ça le premier venu aurait convenu, mais Kasamatsu était pas mal en plus de ça. Résister aurait été stupide, enfin c'est ce que je pensais dans ma tête à ce moment. Quand j'y repense je me dis que je suis tellement horrible, avoir cédé à la tentation, mais je sais aussi qu'au final je n'aurais pas pu résister, je suis faible face au désir.

Mon téléphone sonna, je n'y fis pas attention.

Kasamatsu passa ses mains sur mon dos tout en approfondissant notre baiser, de plus en plus passionné, nous séparâmes suffocant, en essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Je vis ses yeux embrumés par le désir et une lueur sauvage apparaître. J'aurais dû être inquiet en savant ce qu'il allait faire mais là c'était tout le contraire. J'enlevais mon haut tout en continuant à l'embrasser de façon animale. Oui ces baisers, ces actions n'avaient plus rien d'humaines, elles étaient sauvages.

Effectivement, je me suis fait sauter dans les vestiaires de mon lycée par le capitaine de mon équipe comme la trainée que je suis sûrement.

Alors qu'on se rhabillait, Aomine entra dans la salle. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il fit des allers retours des yeux entre Kasamatsu et moi. Je vis quelque chose dans le regard d'Aomine voler en éclat. Peut-être était-ce la confiance qu'il avait en moi. Je vis une centaine d'expressions traverser son visage à cet instant, la trahison, le désespoir, l'incompréhension, la rage, la supplication que je lui dise que cela n'était qu'un malentendu. Je l'ai regardé sortir des vestiaires, encore trop choqué parce qu'il venait de voir. Je finis de m'habiller sans un seul mot pour Kasamatsu. Dehors, Aomine m'attendait appuyé contre un mur. Il attendait des explications. Explications que je n'avais bien évidemment pas, il n'y avait pas de quiproquo, rien à éclaircir, ce qu'il avait vu était la vérité. Souvent dans les histoires, on voit les héros ne rien vouloir écouter alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu, ici c'était le contraire. Aomine aurait été prêt à croire n'importe quoi, même la chose la plus stupide, tant que je lui dise que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas vrai. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, j'ai dit la vérité à Aomine, pour la première fois j'ai fait le bon choix, pour la première et la dernière fois je n'ai pas fui, je n'ai pas menti.

« Kise tu n'es qu'une sale pute, t'attendais juste de te faire sauter pas vrai ? Alors tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble c'était qu'du vent ? Je sais même plus quoi faire… J'me rends compte qu'en fait je ne te connaissais pas. Tu me dégouttes et en même temps j'me dégoutte moi-même m'être fait avoir comme ça. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Kise… Me dis pas que tu te foutais juste de ma gueule… ? Me dit pas ça… »

Aomine, si désespéré, le grand, le beau Aomine, se rabaisser au rang de me supplier… Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit un mot. Si j'avais fait le contraire je sais qu'il aurait voulu qu'on reste ensemble, en me disant qu'il me pardonnait. Pour la première fois je n'ai pas été égoïste, je n'en pouvais plus de le voir si misérable.

Nous nous sommes séparés.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir son beau sourire.

Je fixe la flamme. Je relis une dernière fois le message que tu m'avais envoyé juste avant de nous surprendre, le message auquel je n'ai pas fait attention.

 **« Kise, j'ai bien réfléchit pendant ces deux semaines. Je pense que c'est possible. On pourrait être heureux tous les deux non ? Je sais qu'avec des efforts on peut y arriver, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Je viens te chercher.**

 **Je ne le dis pas assez mais tout ça m'en a fait prendre conscience, je t'aime »**

Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue. J'allume ma clope et range mon briquet dans ma poche. J'expulse la fumée de ma bouche. Je me demande une dernière fois ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas menti, si je ne l'avais pas trompé, si j'avais été moins faible, tout simplement si je n'avais pas tout fait foiré. Je regarde une dernière fois la ville, écrase la clope dans le cendar, puis rentre à l'intérieur.

Nous allons enfin pouvoir respirer.

* * *

 **Vous êtes toujours en vie? Et bien pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour mettre un review? Parce que j'ai besoin de votre avis! Nul? Bien? Ne retouche plus jamais un clavier de ta vie? Votre avis m'intéresse!**


End file.
